


魔鬼与猎人

by lisa_jam



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, 亚瑟王AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: 自亚瑟在剑栏一役中战败身死，已经过了十五年。这十五年间，圆桌骑士四分五裂，不列颠陷入无主之战，而珀西瓦尔失去了一切，变成一个在茅屋后面专心劈柴的男人。本文以圆桌骑士和亚瑟王电影为灵感，暗巷组无差





	魔鬼与猎人

*

最开始重提这事的是纽特。等珀西瓦尔发现，他已经站在小屋外，身边环绕着纽特那些该死的乌鸦。珀西瓦尔从不喜欢那些乌鸦，它们嘎嘎乱叫而且到处拉屎。但那些鸟是纽特的宝贝，连同他藏在那身蓝斗篷底下的鬼知道其他什么动物，因此他只能皱眉盯着那些鸟。

“我们应该去找到那位国王。”

“什么国王？”珀西瓦尔抱着一捆柴，径自走向院子一角。“当今国王的尊号大名是莫德雷德，你又不是不知道。”

“我说的是那位永恒之王，你我发誓效忠的英格兰之主。”

珀西瓦尔漫不经心地一斧子劈下去。“我只侍奉过一位国王，那位国王已经死了。”

“但他的血脉仍未断绝。”纽特耐心地说，“我们的任务就是找到那位流落世间的继承人。”

“你在说啥？”珀西瓦尔哼了一声，“他没有孩子，你我都知道的。”

纽特仿佛有点尴尬地咳嗽了一声。“皇后并未为他生下子嗣。但他确有一名后代。梅林说那孩子还活着。”

珀西瓦尔这一斧力道有点大，斧子深深嵌进了柴墩，他转过身，“哈！所以他趁着我们出生入死的功夫，还偷偷搞了哪家的公爵夫人？”

纽特的表情在说他不会肆意诽谤已死之人的声誉。珀西瓦尔可不在乎。

“而现在梅林要我们去找出这个不名誉的私生子，拥戴他为王？”

“伪王的统治只会给不列颠带来瘟疫和灾祸，看看这些年吧，珀西瓦尔，整个国家战乱不断，民不聊生。而且他们还尊崇一个维京巫师。”

“我看梅林只是对于莫德雷德跟那维京巫师头子混在一起耿耿于怀。”

“难道你不是吗，珀西瓦尔？”

珀西瓦尔没接茬。他想起格林德沃刺耳的大笑，以及闪电划过黑暗的海面。他抖了一下。纽特非常礼貌地装作没看见。

“跟我没关系。”最后他粗声说。“何况那剑也不见了，它最后是怎么了，被那个杂种折断了？” 

“亚瑟临终时把剑托付给了湖中仙女，”纽特回答，他在斗篷里捣鼓了一会，抽出一把银色长剑，剑身转动时似有火焰的光芒闪烁，靠近剑柄处的钢铁上刻着一行金光闪闪的字： _Excalibor_ 。

“达格达的大釜啊！”珀西瓦尔大惊失色，“你怎么把这玩意带来了？你不知道莫德雷德这些年来梦寐以求的就是这把剑吗？”

“只有那个能够再度统一英格兰的国王才能重新使用它。梅林做出了预言，国王血脉尚存世间，他现在需要我们的帮助。珀西瓦尔，难道你甘心这辈子就当个荒野樵夫？”

珀西瓦尔沉默不语。自亚瑟在剑栏一役中战败身死，已经过了十五年。这十五年间，圆桌骑士四分五裂，不列颠陷入无主之战，而珀西瓦尔失去了一切，变成一个在茅屋后面专心劈柴的男人。

他眨眨眼，往手心吐了口唾沫，重新握住斧柄。

“那老东西把你带坏了。”他说，“我现在只有一头拉车的挽马，如果你要用这种荒唐的理由把我赶上路，最好搞些华丽的坐骑来。”

*

最后纽特没变出什么八条腿的骏马，珀西瓦尔颇为失望。他只是招来了忒修斯。忒修斯是纽特的哥哥，这些年流亡生活把他变得更加疯疯癫癫，那把胡子也更浓密了。“珀西！”他咋咋呼呼地嚷道。“你的头发发白了。”

“而你看起来活像个野人。”珀西瓦尔回敬。“我们没有其他人了吗？”

“特里斯坦死了。没人见过兰斯洛特的影子。鲍德温怕是老得提不起剑了。”忒修斯一一数到，“有什么关系，我们还像当初一样嘛。”

当初的珀西瓦尔跟忒修斯还是两个意气风发的年轻骑士，在伦德尼姆的酒肆喝得大醉，纵马前后比赛着跑过石头巷子，一路鸡飞狗跳。那时纽特还是一个十六岁的瘦高少年，怯生生地跟在他们后面，怀里抱着他的宠物貂。

而现在，纽特是大法师梅林最后的真传弟子，也很可能是先民血统之中最后一个还流落在世间的德鲁伊。他还是很喜欢貂，最新的这只被他起名为“嗅嗅”，纽特时常对它说话。梅林·安布罗修据说是先民之中最伟大的巫师，又有人说他其实叫邓布利多，不过珀西瓦尔认为两个都是假名。他的年纪也是个未知数，有人说他有两百岁了，有人却咬定他顶多五十五岁。不论如何，亚瑟死后梅林已经隐匿山林多年，只有纽特亲眼见过他。

“呃。这个嘛。他的胡子是红色的……？”纽特说。

珀西瓦尔和忒修斯都瞪着他。纽特那遍布雀斑的脸立刻涨红了。

“他喜欢甜食。我们在林子里的时候他最喜欢干的事就是捡蜂巢。”他说，有点不安地看着自己的手指。

“你在莽林里跟他待了七年，只搞清楚这个？”忒修斯说。

自从罗马人的军队来到这片土地，先民便逐渐归隐山林，他们信仰的古老神祗和他们的知识都被抛弃、被遗忘。罗马人带来了石子铺就的大路、供水系统，还有一座座斗兽场，尽管都没有坚持多久。他们还留下了基督徒，这些善于忍受苦难的人倒是一直没有灭绝。

“梅林在预知梦里看见一片黑云悬于交叉的树杈之上，正朝西方落日。”纽特信誓旦旦地说，“国王之子就在那里等着我们。”

珀西瓦尔从马上回过头。“所以我们根本不知道他在哪里？他母亲是谁？”

“至少我们有了个方向，不是吗。”纽特一脸无辜。

“好极了，所以我们要沿途敲开每户人家的房门，询问他们是不是有刚刚成年的男孩，可以握一握你手头的这把长剑？”

一只乌鸦掠过红云燃烧的天幕。他们朝西方望去，远远看到山坡上有一排巨大的十字架，由花岗岩雕刻而成。

“我说，那里看起来有户人家。”忒修斯指着山坡说，“我们可以在那借宿吗？”

*

那间修道院居然还没荒废。礼拜堂的石柱已经东倒西歪，破败的小院里种着一些蔬菜，还有一颗歪歪斜斜的梨树。他们敲了半天门，一位妇人才把门拉开一道，隔着门缝打量着他们。看到三个成年男人在傍晚时分投宿显然让她心生狐疑。

忒修斯的吻手礼和一口一个“夫人”有点吓倒了她，但这成为了他们的通行证，让他们进入室内。昏暗的小屋里只有一豆灯火，几乎无法照亮桌面，两个年轻女孩在做缝纫，她们像幽灵一样苍白而且悄无声息。

修女仍然十分警惕，可能是怕他们玷污她家的姑娘，尽管那两个女孩在珀西瓦尔看来都发育不良。“她们是处女吗？”忒修斯感兴趣地问。珀西瓦尔把他踢开，“你们这还有别的人住吗，夫人？”

“你们来干什么的？”妇人问，“黑甲兵已经来过了，我们这没有他们想要的人。”

“国王在找人？”纽特问。

“国王正在建造一座高塔，年满十八岁的青年男子都有义务去应征劳力。”

“妈、妈……？”有人在门口结结巴巴地说，“我、我把水打、打来了。”

那是一个年轻男人，顶多不超过二十岁，漆黑的头发被削成僧侣常见的那种短短的发式。珀西瓦尔注意到在这寒冷的天气他仍然赤着脚。年轻人低头避开他的目光。“回伙房去，克雷登斯！”修女立刻呵斥道。男孩像是被烫到一样迅速跑出屋子。

“这个男孩是谁？”珀西瓦尔问。

“他是个傻子。”修女坚定地说。“不能让他去国王的城池丢人现眼。”

“他是您的儿子吗？”忒修斯说。

修女沉默不语。

“夫人，您可曾见过这个徽记？”纽特上前一步，掏出一个金戒指，上面的纹章是一头喷火的龙。“是否有人带着类似的戒指来找过您？”

“他是一个野种，一个私生子，没人知道他的父亲是谁！当初那女人把他留下的时候我就知道了，她是故意把他丢在这里的，”修女突然爆发了，“他身上有种不正常的东西……”

珀西瓦尔唰地拔出了长剑。她立刻闭上嘴。

珀西瓦尔说：“我们想去看看那个孩子。”他不顾修女的唠叨走进后院。男孩站在小院里，正把桶里的水舀进一个大缸，看到他们一行人，他一个哆嗦，手里的水洒了大半。

“你叫克雷登斯，对吗？”

克雷登斯没有作声。他明明生得高挑，却耷拉着肩膀，竭力缩小自己的存在感。“你多大了，孩子？”

“我我我……”他嘴唇哆嗦着，“我不知道，我什么也不知道，我什么也没干，骑士老爷。”

珀西瓦尔大失所望。他回头对纽特说：“他搞不好真是个傻子。这就是你说的国王之胄？”

“在他拿起那剑前我们什么也说不准。”纽特说，他从斗篷里取出削钢剑，宝剑在昏暗的暮色中发出淡淡的光芒。

“我什么都不知道，”男孩一看见他手里亮出的剑，就哭了起来。头顶传来一声雀鸣。珀西瓦尔抬头，发现有几只乌黑的鸟雀在他们头顶盘旋，一边叽叽喳喳地鸣叫。鸟的数目越来越多，逐渐变成了一簇黑压压的云团。

“搞什么，纽特？这可不是卖弄的场合，叫你的鸟走开。”

“这不是我……”纽特喃喃说。“——跟他的母亲一样，”修女在他身后紧紧抓住门框尖声说，“他们那类人骨子里都不正常！”

“我以为我们找的是国王血脉，而不是女巫之子，”忒修斯说，看着他们头顶如同黑色漩涡般盘旋的鸟群。珀西瓦尔举着削钢剑上前，“镇定点，小子，我们没打算伤害你——”

他的耳朵捕捉到另一阵喧嚣，他们纷纷转头。小路尽头的黑暗中亮起火把的光芒，远远地出现了一队骑兵的身影。“糟糕！我们被发现了？”忒修斯说。

“格林德沃的眼线到处都是。”珀西瓦尔说，“我们现在就得走。”

纽特一声唿哨，他们的马穿过院子跑来。鸟雀仍在鸣叫不休，“克雷登斯，停下——”纽特试着劝说那男孩，“莫德雷德不喜欢别的巫师，你这样会给自己招来危险——”珀西瓦尔可不打算浪费时间，他两步上前，一拳干脆利落地挥在那男孩的下巴上，男孩立刻软绵绵地倒下来。

纽特瞪着他。“干嘛？”珀西瓦尔说，他扛着昏过去的男孩把他安放上马背。“我以为你想要他安静下来。”

“好啦好啦，小伙子们，等我们成功逃离追杀以后再吵架，”忒修斯嚷道，他也翻身爬上自己的坐骑。“现在让我们跑路吧！”三人策马冲出小院，越过惊慌失措的修女疾驰而去，很快消失在树林间。

*

稍晚时候，珀西瓦尔提着两只死兔子走过树丛。

“你还以为在流亡了十五年后，有朝一日能睡上一张干爽舒适的床呢，”忒修斯说，一边拨弄着火堆。他出神地望着一株野苹果树。“你说掉落的苹果为什么落在此地，而不是别处？”

“你为什么没成为哲学家？”珀西瓦尔踢了踢他的屁股让他挪开，在火旁找了块地坐下来，给兔子剥皮。纽特坐在边上，正在用浆果喂他的貂。他眼神闪烁地看着珀西瓦尔。

“别再跟我说什么兔子也是生命那番话，我是个成年男人，我拒绝吃块茎过活。”珀西瓦尔说，专注于手上的兔子。纽特皱皱脸，他的貂帮腔似地吱吱叫了两声。“我没打算那么说。”

珀西瓦尔环顾四周。“那男孩呢？”

“他跟马匹在一块，拜你所赐，他一路都睡得很安详。”忒修斯说。

珀西瓦尔看看他们正在咀嚼野草的马。没有男孩的踪影。“他不在那里。”

“哦？那他一定跑了。”忒修斯一边削木柴一边说，“要是我被陌生人绑架上马，在一片荒地里醒来，我也会跑。”

珀西瓦尔把兔子朝他丢去。“什么事都得我来干，是不是？”

他没费什么力气就找到了克雷登斯。男孩穿着的那身破布袍根本不适合在野外跋涉，珀西瓦尔正要追上他时，男孩脚下一滑，落进了溪沟里。

他显然不会游泳，那身衣服很快吸足了水，变得沉甸甸的，拽着他直往下沉。珀西瓦尔有点好笑地看着他挣扎了一会，然后上前揪住他的后领把他提起来。

克雷登斯连连咳嗽，吐出泥水。珀西瓦尔伸手用袖子胡乱抹了抹他的脸，男孩就完全静止了。他吸了一下通红的鼻子，头发全部粘在脸上，黑眼睛透过乱发望着珀西瓦尔，像是头预料到自己命运的待宰羔羊，满腹忧虑但一言不发。

珀西瓦尔说：“到晚饭时间了。”克雷登斯就又抖了一下。珀西瓦尔不耐烦地啧了一声，抓住男孩的肩膀把他往营地的方向带。“放心，我们吃的是兔肉。要不是忒修斯射箭的本事退步了，我们本可以吃上烤鹿。”

“我们……我们没吃过肉。”克雷登斯说，“我们平时吃的只有自己种的芜菁和藜麦。在好日子妈会去镇上买、买面包。”

“她会打你吗？”

男孩低下头，沉默不语。珀西瓦尔叹了口气。

“你还记得你真正的母亲吗？你被送到修道院里时多大？”

“三四岁吧，我……我记不清了。我只记得她说我不可以被国王的人找到。”克雷登斯小声说，他抬头看着珀西瓦尔，“你们……不是国王的人，先生。你们想要我做什么？”

“那要看你能做些什么了，克雷登斯。”纽特说。他身边安放着那把宝剑，在月光下无邪地微微闪烁银光。

克雷登斯犹豫地靠近。他的手指一碰到那剑柄，整把宝剑便光芒大盛，男孩吓得立刻松开手，宝剑落在草丛里，滚了几下，那光才熄灭。

克雷登斯一屁股坐在地上，瞪大眼睛看着剑，又看看自己的手。

“现在怎么办？”忒修斯说。珀西瓦尔走过去拍开忒修斯的手，往男孩怀里塞了只烤兔腿。

一只鹰在枝头瞪着他们，此刻它一声不吭地扑棱起来，飞走了。

*

“我们应该行动。”

“我们需要一个时机。”忒修斯说。

“现在就是时机。”纽特说，他的声音不大，但那股固执劲儿比珀西瓦尔有过之无不及，“各地对莫德雷德的统治早已怨声载道，他跟维京人结成联盟，让那些北方佬在城里横行霸道，又把贫穷人家的青壮年都拉去建造他的高塔。我们可以向英格兰最古老的十二家贵族请求支援——”

“你以为他们会为了一个不知哪里冒出来的王位继承人掀起战争？”珀西瓦尔说，“十二家都精明得很，亚瑟死后，他们还不是对篡位者俯首称臣，宣誓效忠？”

“那我们还要等到何时？下一个十五年？格林德沃随时都有可能发现这孩子。”纽特反驳道，“他为莫德雷德建造的高塔已经快要完工，那时他的力量会比任何时候都强大。”

“嘿，我们这是在讨论，不是抬杠——”忒修斯说。

“所以这就是梅林想要的，对吧？”珀西瓦尔笑道，“他根本不在乎谁是国王之子，他只是一心想打败格林德沃。别被他灌输给你的伟大理想迷惑了。”

“梅林想要的，是结束战乱和苦难。”纽特涨红了脸认真地说，“他想要的是一个统一的王国，在那样的国度里孩子不会被贩卖为奴隶，异族人不会因为血统不同而被肆意屠杀。”

“那你需要一个真正的国王，”珀西瓦尔站了起来。“光能让宝剑发光还不够，他需要成为一个战士。你看现在他的样子？他连盾牌都提不起来。”

“他尚未释放自己的力量。”纽特说。“我可以感受到他身体里的力量被束缚着，那股力量比我懂得的更加强大，更加原始，他只是不知道该如何运用。”

“那就做点什么，大法师，我们不能指着用麻雀去攻击黑甲骑兵。”

“他必须去黑暗之地。圣剑在那里被锻造，剑在呼唤他，他必须去感受，去接纳那把剑。”

“先是要他从一个只会挑水念经的小修士变成武者，现在你又急于把他往深渊里推？他在那里活不过一个钟头。”

“你们知道他都听得见吧？”忒修斯说，用他手头正在削苹果的匕首比了比不远处一个影子。

纽特没有理他，他自己也站起来。“也许你可以帮他，珀西瓦尔。你虽不是巫师，但也有古老的血统。你去过黑暗之地，而且活着回来了。”

珀西瓦尔的喉头一下子被攥住了。回忆里的一道闪电划过他的眼前。一个金发的苍白身影，一对颜色迥异的冰冷眸子。他想起格林德沃肩头那只又老又丑的乌鸦。黑鸟扑棱着没入彤云燃烧的天空，荆棘从地底爬出，咬住他的脚踝，巫师纵声大笑，把他吊起来，倒挂在老橡树上，血流过他的喉咙——

“我没有，”他艰难地说。“我不是自愿去的。是格林德沃那个疯子把我拖了进去。”

而且我几乎不能算是活着，他想，我被打倒，被击垮，被扯成了碎片，而那时亚瑟正与他曾经信赖的人拔剑相阀。他的国王遭到篡权者的谋害，众叛亲离，而珀西瓦尔甚至没守在他的身边。

“珀西瓦尔……”

“我帮不了你。”珀西瓦尔说，他不顾忒修斯喊他，转身冲进黑夜。

*

珀西瓦尔跌跌撞撞地沿着老柳林往前走。克雷登斯站在黑暗之中，静悄悄地望着他。男孩仍然光着脚，但他似乎已经习惯了寒冷。克雷登斯下定决心般地一吐为快。

“我，我不是你们以为的人。”他说，“我不勇敢，没有什么力量，也不会使剑，我更，更成不了……”他没有说国王两个字。

珀西瓦尔想告诉他这几乎不是为了他：一个国王的象征意义远比他的实际作用大。但取而代之他说：“你的养母，她经常打你吗？”

克雷登斯犹豫了下，非常轻微地点点头。

“你从没试过反抗吗，孩子？”

“如果不打我，她就会打切斯蒂提和莫德斯缇。”他说，“她们是我的妹妹。”

“你没有你以为的那样一无是处，克雷登斯。”珀西瓦尔说，“你愿意挺身而出去保护两个比你更弱小的人。不是每个人都会这么做。”

克雷登斯摇摇头。“有时候她实在打得厉害了，我就往树林里跑。”他安静地说。“我想着，也许我能跑到一个没有人的地方，再也没有谁能够伤害我。”

苍白的月光落在林间。珀西瓦尔看到那男孩的手，一双修长、粗糙、遍布伤痕和老茧的手，还有他的面孔，年轻稚嫩却饱受苦难。他看着男孩的黑发和下颚陌生的弧度，没有一点像珀西瓦尔记忆中的亚瑟，只可能来自于他那不知名的女巫母亲。

“不只是你一个人会这么做。只有逃跑才能生存下去。”他粗声说。

“你也经历过这样的事吗，先生？”

“有一次。我这辈子唯一一次。”珀西瓦尔看着月亮，“我们家族的格言是永不妥协，但那一次我……我被击垮了。他彻底毁了我。我记得自己哭着恳求他，求他别再折磨我，求他放过我，赐我慈悲的死亡。”

男孩沉默了一下。“后来他放过你了吗？”

“他厌倦了。他把我留在那儿等死。”

“然后你怎么办？”

“我逃跑了。”珀西瓦尔说，“我一个人爬着离开了那个见鬼的黑暗之地，像一头苟延残喘的老狗。我失去了所有我关心的人，还有我宣誓要效忠的人。我违背了诺言。”

克雷登斯黑漆漆的眼睛望着他。“但你活下来了。”

“是啊，看看我。”珀西瓦尔哼道。半晌他说：“你可以答应我一件事吗，克雷登斯？”

“你想让我做什么？先生。”

“再握一次那把剑。”

*

纽特来来回回走着，用白垩粉末在林间空地上划出符号，忒修斯在一旁帮他清理场地，搬开杂乱的石块。克雷登斯犹疑地看着他忙碌。“我要去地狱了吗？”男孩脸色苍白地问。

“不要害怕，你即将前往的不是阴曹地府。那是一片原始的土地，我们的先祖从那里汲取古老的力量。”纽特把削钢剑递给他，“这把剑也是在那里诞生的。”

克雷登斯接过剑。“可我从来都没摸过剑。我根本不知道怎么用它……”

“这不是关于剑法的问题，宝剑的力量必须由你自身引出。”纽特对他微笑，“你应该感觉到过，不是吗？在你的血液中流淌着那股魔力。你拥有两个世界的恩赐，克雷登斯。”

他退后一步，继续划着阵型。

“圣树，代表智慧，”纽特划下一个三角形，“圣石，代表灵魂，”他在三角形当中划上一个较小的圆圈。“圣剑，代表力量。”他在圆圈正中划下一道竖线，将整个图形一劈为二。“这些图案自古以来就维系着我们的魔力。”

而珀西瓦尔想到了格林德沃在高塔的基石里划下的圆阵，感到一阵胃痛。

纽特转过身。“你可以做他的向导，珀西瓦尔，陪伴他前往黑暗之地，将圣剑置于它所诞生之处，使它得以重铸。” 

“为什么不是你？就我所知我们之中只有你才是巫师。”

“对巫师来说那里即是我们魔力的根源，如果太过沉溺于那种力量，很有可能永远迷失。”纽特冷静地回答。“而且需要回到那里的是你，珀西瓦尔。你必须取回你遗失在那里的东西。”

“那都是过去的事了。我挺好的。”珀西瓦尔固执地说。

纽特瞪着他。过了很久他才憋出一句话。

“你知道你一直都是个自大专横的混蛋。”

年轻巫师转身往林子里走去。“这怎么又是我的错了？”珀西瓦尔冲着他的背影喊。忒修斯丢开一块石头，朝他摇头。“怎么，你也这么认为，忒修斯？”

“我认为你有点钻牛角尖，老朋友。”忒修斯慢慢地说，语调依然轻松，“你宁可一个人去送死，也不愿向人求助。但事实上，我和纽特还在这里。这些年来我们都背负着同样的东西。”

珀西瓦尔没回答。忒修斯拍了拍他的肩膀，自己也吹着口哨离开了圆阵。

克雷登斯站在他身后，小心地端着剑，仿佛那是一捧火。“先生？现在我们怎么办？”

珀西瓦尔长叹一口。“现在，”他回过身面对男孩。“我们等待雨。”

*

雨确实迅速降临了。

大雨如同鞭子一样扫过林间，将他们从头到脚淋得透湿。灰色的雾气四下弥漫。

克雷登斯打了个哆嗦，左右张望，这片树林跟他们原先站立之处似乎没有太大不同，只是这里的树木显得更高大，更古老，树冠高耸直入天际，消失在迷雾之中。

“这里就是了。”珀西瓦尔沙哑地说。他率先迈出圈子。“我们走吧。” 

狂风包裹住他们，又以摧枯拉朽之势席卷而去，树木像海浪般此起彼伏。古老的森林在低语，在歌唱，在哭泣。

珀西瓦尔带领着克雷登斯往山上走去。这是一条被灌木和枯枝掩盖的崎岖山道，几乎不能称之为路，每个摇曳的黑影都会让他联想到格林德沃。

“这就是……黑暗之地？”克雷登斯说。他看起来……不一样了。他不再弯腰曲背，那呆板难看的短发似乎也因为潮气而弯曲起来，多了几分灵动。就连他的神情也不同了。随着他们在这片山林里的时间变长，他细长的眼睛里逐渐开始有种磷火闪动。银色的月光落在他颧骨高耸的面庞上，反而给那张瘦削的脸增添了一种妖异的美。

“他们说你来过这里，先生？”

“在很久以前。”珀西瓦尔回答。

“这个地方让人感觉……”克雷登斯搜刮着他的词汇储藏。“有点诡异，但很美好。我觉得好像有什么声音……在对我说话。”

珀西瓦尔只是拔出自己的剑，砍掉一丛枯萎的蒺藜，给他们制造出通路。

“看好你的剑。”他说，“那些东西，那些在黑暗中的东西……他们能感受到它的存在。”

山道两旁的林木逐渐稀疏，最后演变成一段沿着光秃秃的石壁开凿的步道。他们一前一后拾级而上，脚旁就是万丈深渊。从悬崖底下不时传来阵阵雷鸣之声。珀西瓦尔开始感到小腿酸疼，腰背僵直，每喘一口气他那被刺伤过的肺就隐隐作痛。他转过头，发现克雷登斯却丝毫未显疲态，随着他们攀爬，他的脚步越发矫健，身形也更加挺拔。

一道阴云罩在他们头顶。一头不知名的飞鸟从天空中掠过，双翼漆黑如午夜，身形大如战象。克雷登斯差点被那巨大的羽翼扫中，整个人危险地摇晃起来。

他们看着巨鸟带起的风将几块巨大的岩石卷下山崖，消失在虚空之中。

“那，那只鸟……”克雷登斯结结巴巴地说，“那是什么鸟？没有鸟会长得那么巨大……”

“这片土地与我们已知的世界相去甚远。”珀西瓦尔只能回答，“现实和常理在这里毫无意义。” 

从他们脚下的地面传来隆隆之声。大地开始剧烈地摇晃，有什么东西正穿破山岩而出。

“那是……龙？”克雷登斯出神地望着他们脚下深渊中的身影。一头深红色的古龙，翅膀和鳞片上锈迹斑斑，翅膀像巨大破旧的黑帆。那庞然大物发出一声浑厚的低吼，扑腾着翅膀飞升起来。

从乌云密布的天空中传来另一阵雷声。珀西瓦尔扑向克雷登斯，按着他的头，两个人紧紧贴着岩壁蹲伏下来。他们看到另一头白色的龙自云层俯冲而下，扑向正在上升的红龙。

两头龙在山谷中厮打起来，霎时间声音撼天动地，它们尖利的长牙彼此撕咬，尾巴和翅膀拍击着两旁的石壁，发出危险的撞击声。白龙用它尖锐的长角刺向红龙，红龙哀鸣着，反咬向白龙的脊背。

巨龙们缠住彼此的身体，翻滚着，嘶鸣着，沉入望不见底的深渊。浓密的云雾迅速合拢，很快它们的身影就看不见了。

“刚才那是怎么回事？”克雷登斯惊魂未定。珀西瓦尔摇摇头。“别折磨你的小脑瓜了。我们最好趁现在赶紧爬到山顶去。”

他们加紧步伐向山顶迈进。天空中的乌云翻滚起来，越来越厚重、低沉。

山峰顶上已经没有了树木的影子，只剩枯黄的杂草和干涸的荆棘丛，唯有一棵参天的老橡树突兀地立在砂石中央。在树下有一块表面光滑平整的圆形巨石，像巨鲸的脊背出露于海面。

“那里就是了。”珀西瓦尔告诉他，“圣树，圣石。纽特说你应该把剑放到那岩石之上。”

克雷登斯举着削钢剑上前，宝剑在他手中闪闪发光。橡树在风中摇摆着，巨石发出隆隆之声，自石头正中心裂开了一道缝，将岩石表面一分为二。

仿佛被某种无形之声指引，克雷登斯双手举起剑对准裂缝，缓缓下沉。

从高处传来一声尖锐的鸟啼。远远的天空中出现了一个黑影。影子逐渐化为一只巨大的老鹰，正朝他们逼近。

珀西瓦尔意识到那是谁，五脏六腑仿佛填满了冰块。“把剑收起来！这是个陷阱！”他对克雷登斯嚷道。魔力的时刻被打破了，巨石表面的裂缝重新合拢，仿佛从未出现。“发、发生什么了？”男孩迷惑地转头看他。

“我们现在就走。”珀西瓦尔拽着克雷登斯想要离开橡树茂密的阴影，但那盘旋在他们头顶上方的老鹰已经开始俯冲。“不，不，不，操！”

老鹰落在他们面前，化为一个身穿黑袍的男人。克雷登斯瞪大眼睛：“他……他是谁？”

“让我瞧瞧，”那维京巫师头子摘下兜帽。他的样貌看起来没有什么改变，那头白金色的头发跟苍白得吓人的皮肤让人很难揣测他的年龄。“这不是珀西瓦尔嘛。看你带来了什么样的珍宝啊。”

珀西瓦尔刷地拔出长剑，拦在克雷登斯面前。“躲在我身后。”

“还是一位高尚骑士，珀西瓦尔。”巫师说，冲他张开双臂。

“而你还是个阴暗的变态，格林德沃。”珀西瓦尔回答。

格林德沃那双异色的眼睛像两颗没有温度的莹星一样在他身上停留片刻，滑向他身后的男孩。“这就是梅林挑选出的傀儡男孩？他近年来也是老糊涂了。”

“别碰他。”珀西瓦尔粗声说。

巫师讥诮地勾起嘴角。“否则怎么样？你要用那把钝剑来阻止我？凡人的钢铁伤不了我分毫。你忘了当初你在我面前是如何不堪一击？你忘了自己在我的脚边哭泣求饶，像个小婴儿一样？”

珀西瓦尔咬咬牙跨出一步。“既然如此，你当初下手就该彻底一点。”格林德沃朝他放出一道闪电，珀西瓦尔举剑冲上前。砂石在他脚边炸裂，他闪身躲过电光，挥剑砍向巫师的脖颈，然而他的剑仿佛击中了一层透明的壁垒，无法靠近巫师分毫。另一道闪电击中了他的长剑，珀西瓦尔只觉得双手发麻，剑脱手飞出几尺远。

格林德沃轻松地一挥手，某种无形之力压着珀西瓦尔的双肩，逼迫他跪下。

“你跟当初相比毫无长进，珀西瓦尔，老实说我很失望。”巫师在他面前弯下腰，“至少那时候你还能反抗得更久些。”

珀西瓦尔对他露出牙齿。格林德沃伸出一只手抬起珀西瓦尔的下颚，后者觉得自己被一把铁钳攫住了喉咙。“看看你，骑士，时间把你变得衰老脆弱，而我的力量却与日俱增。我现在就可以拗断你的脖子，然后结果那个男孩，夺走你们这么多年苦心私藏的圣剑。”

“你休想……国王之血……才能使用那剑。”珀西瓦尔从喉咙里挤出。

格林德沃笑了。“梅林以为找出一个国王血脉就可以改变局势，但别忘了削钢剑本来就属于魔法的族类，它是我们的东西。”

珀西瓦尔朝他啐了一口。格林德沃微微眯眼，加大了手上的力量。珀西瓦尔徒劳地挣扎着，眼前开始发黑，他听到自己的骨头在挤压下发出咯咯之响。

“住、住手。”

克雷登斯战战兢兢地站起来，用一个拙劣的姿势举着削钢剑，指着格林德沃。他又提高音量说了遍：“住手。”

“是什么让你觉得可以挑战我，小子？”格林德沃冷笑。“你根本不懂得如何使用那把剑。难道你还真的梦想自己能够登上国王的宝座？”

“我……我不知道。那些我都不懂。但你……你不可以伤害他。”克雷登斯说，在他身后，云块正在翻卷、汇聚，空气中充斥着蓄势待发的沉重水汽。他的声音变得坚定了。“我会阻止你。”

格林德沃朝男孩抬起另一只手。一道白亮的闪电落在他们之间。珀西瓦尔想要大叫，然而他一点声音也发不出来。

闪电的光芒消散了，克雷登斯仍然立在那里，头发因为静电竖起，然而分毫未伤。

巫师的表情变了。他抛开珀西瓦尔，大步踏上前。克雷登斯的形貌正在迅速变化，他的瞳孔变得漆黑浑圆，耳朵变得尖长，苍白的皮肤里冒出一片片细小的黑色东西，像鳞片又像是羽毛。狂风在他周身肆虐，他双手高举着削钢剑，像是擎着一支闪电，他的面孔被电光照亮，显出一种动人心魄的美，但又万分可怖。

格林德沃的身形也在变化，他每走一步都在变得更加庞大，更加模糊，像一团古老黑暗的影子，将克雷登斯包裹住，似乎想要熄灭那抹光明。削钢剑的光芒闪烁着黯淡下来，男孩发出一声痛苦的叫喊。巫师则刺耳地大笑。珀西瓦尔跌跌撞撞地爬起来，跑向克雷登斯，飞舞的砂石在他脸上划出一道道口子，他胡乱伸出手抓住男孩握剑的手腕。

他仿佛握住了一块融化的钢铁，又像是被灼热的闪电击穿。但珀西瓦尔咬着牙忍受着那高温，死也不肯松手。

光芒越来越强，刺痛他的眼睛。他什么也看不见了。

……

 

“……珀西瓦尔！”

珀西瓦尔睁开眼，发现自己四仰八叉地躺在那块林间空地上，身边有闪电击打过的焦黑痕迹。他浑身都疼，仿佛被狂奔的战马当胸碾过。

有个身影蜷缩在他身侧。他转过头，看到克雷登斯的小脸，男孩双目紧闭，安睡得像个孩童。他的手腕仍然被珀西瓦尔死死握住。

“珀西瓦尔！发生什么了？”纽特和忒修斯跑到他们身边。

“是格林德沃……”珀西瓦尔嘶哑地说，在忒修斯的搀扶下坐起来，忍不住直抽气，“我们被发现了。”

纽特在他身边跪下来，检查克雷登斯的情况。巫师浅色的眼睛充满忧虑。“天啊，他终于还是得逞了。”

珀西瓦尔心中一沉。他去看克雷登斯的手心。

削钢剑不见了。

*

“这都是我的错。”克雷登斯十分内疚。“是我没守住那把剑。”

“别说傻话了，”珀西瓦尔粗鲁地打断他，“是格林德沃盯上了我们，他早就计划好了。”他转向正在研磨草药的纽特，“更糟的是他看见了这个男孩。现在他知道他也是巫师了。”

“后来发生了什么？”纽特放下石杵，问克雷登斯，“你怎么抵御格林德沃的？我不觉得他会仁慈到留你们毫发无伤……”“——嘿，我可是结结实实断了四根肋骨呢！”珀西瓦尔抗议。纽特有点心虚地改口，“至少，我以为他绝不可能让你们活着回来。”

“我……我也不明白，那股力量那么强大，感觉就像被水底的漩涡吞下去一样……”克雷登斯脸上浮现出做梦般的表情，“但是后来……有人抓住了我。从水中。非常……温暖，那只手。我不知道是怎么办到的，反正我就被拉回来了。”

纽特瞥了珀西瓦尔一眼，后者完全无意回答，反而猛灌了一大口纽特刚做好的极其浓稠的草药汤，结果被呛得连连咳嗽。

“那么现在格林德沃已经有办法追踪到我们的下落？他要冲着我们来了？”忒修斯说。

“他迟早要来的，”珀西瓦尔说，他仍然觉得每说一句话喉咙里就冒出火星。“我们——我们必须走。”

“去哪儿？”忒修斯问。

“你在说什么？我们不能逃跑！”纽特说。

“我们当然要逃跑，巫师小子！”珀西瓦尔嘶声道，“你不明白吗？他已经拥有那剑了！接下来他只要在这片山谷掘地三尺，把我们一个个找出来。我们可以去多佛，我认识的人在那有艘船，他会带着我们穿过海峡——”

“格——格林德沃想要杀我们吗？”克雷登斯说，他似乎第一次意识到整件事的严重性，小脸变得孱白。

“我们必须夺回剑。”纽特大声说，“格林德沃的力量在逐日壮大。一旦他的高塔建成，现世就不再有人能够击垮他。”

“如果留在这，我们都会死。”珀西瓦尔指出。

“或者我们可以主动出击。”忒修斯轻松地说。他们全都转头看着他。“潜入皇宫，杀死格林德沃，夺回圣剑。”

“你是真的疯了，还是怎么，忒修斯？我们这几个人怎么可能抵得过国王的黑甲军守卫？”

“这就是为什么我们需要一支队伍，”忒修斯宣布，“在你们去历险的时候我也没闲着。我给所有能联系上的家族都发了信。今晚他们的代表将在伦德尼姆跟我们会面。”

*

伦德尼姆仍然是那座庞大而杂乱的城市，像个容颜衰败但仍试图搔首弄姿的妇人。大理石柱筑成的庙宇如今破败不堪，街道肮脏昏暗，到处遍布妓院和酒馆。

从这里，他们看不见安座于山谷中的卡米洛特，但有一座高耸在山崖之上的塔楼却分外引人注目。那是一座通体由巨大黝黑的岩石铸造而成的塔楼，最顶端的部分还未完工，远远消隐在雾气中。从塔身细小的窗洞中隐隐透出火光。

“这是个愚蠢的决定，我们根本就不该来这儿。”珀西瓦尔说。他们坐在一间酒肆里，招牌上歪歪扭扭画着一只黑公鸡。这是伦德尼姆最热闹的酒馆之一，无论什么钟点，大厅里永远充斥着闹闹哄哄的人群：丑陋的侏儒，火红头发的妓女，维京船手，高卢雇佣兵。只要你囊中慷慨，在这里你什么都能买到。

他们给克雷登斯弄了一件裙子，还有一顶栗色假发，把他打扮成一个女孩。他太清瘦了，几乎不需要什么多余的伪装。克雷登斯全程都紧张地盯着自己的鞋尖。有几个汉子朝他投来不怀好意的目光，但因为脸色阴沉的珀西瓦尔和人高马大的忒修斯分坐在左右，他们便只能远远望着。

“你怎么才说服了那些家族的首领？”纽特问。

“小弟弟，你可没跟他们打过交道，我们一起喝酒的时候你还只有大腿高呢。”忒修斯慢悠悠地说，喝了口麦酒，然后补充，“准确地说他们当中只有一个回应。”

他们看到一个披着深色斗篷的身影左右张望，然后穿过人群朝他们走过来。有个路过的醉汉撞了那人一下，兜帽落下来，露出一张秀丽的面孔。

周围人发出一片响亮的嘘声。那个黑发的年轻女人看起来惊慌失措。“搞什么？”珀西瓦尔说，“哪个良家闺秀会跑到这种地方来？”

醉汉露出满口黄牙，朝那黑发女子伸出手去。珀西瓦尔还没来得及站起来，女人闪电般从斗篷里抽出一把匕首，抵着那个醉汉的喉咙口，把他直逼到墙角。男人高举双手连连讨饶，她才抽回匕首，转过身。人群纷纷让开路。

年轻女人走向他们那一桌，整理着自己的裙摆坐下来。她望向忒修斯。“我是蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩。我收到了你的信，骑士忒修斯殿下。”

“你找了个丫头片子来？”珀西瓦尔对忒修斯说。蒂娜撅起嘴。

“我父亲早已过世，现在由我管理家族事务。”她说，“你们想要寻求什么样的帮助？”

“我们需要你帮助我们潜进王宫，蒂娜小姐。”忒修斯说，“我知道你们家族一直负责卡米洛特的物资运输。”

蒂娜脸色有点发白。“你们想要……刺杀国王？这是谋反！我们都会丢掉小命的！”

“你有你自己的判断，不然你也不会来到这里跟我们会面了，不是吗，小姑娘？”珀西瓦尔说。

蒂娜瞪着他。“你又是什么人？你也是追随先王亚瑟的骑士吗？”

珀西瓦尔感到喉咙发紧。“我的名字是珀西瓦尔，我曾经是在那圆桌面前向亚瑟宣誓的十二人之一，现在我的誓言也没有改变。”他说，“你的家族呢，戈德斯坦恩家的长女？你们的选择又是什么？”

女孩眉头深锁。“国王莫德雷德今天在全国颁布了告示，缉拿一名起兵造反之人。如果那个自称亚瑟之子的逆贼叛子不主动自首，他将每周处决一百名年纪相当的年轻男人。”

“会……会有别人为此而死？”一直沉默地听他们对话的克雷登斯禁不住开口。“那都是无辜的人！”

蒂娜听到他的声音，显然意识到他不是个女孩，两眼中登时冒出惊慌之色，“他是谁？难道他是——难道传言是真的——？”

珀西瓦尔趁她提高音量之前抬手做出一个噤声的姿势，女孩抖了一下，便住嘴了。

“莫德雷德已经疯狂到宁可滥杀无辜也要除掉任何潜在的威胁。”纽特说。“一位真正的国王不应该以恐惧来统治。你可以帮助我们改变局面，蒂娜。”

蒂娜来回看着他们，咬住嘴唇。“我有个条件。”她说，“我妹妹本是国王的近身女官，但她忤逆了国王，现在被关在牢中。如果你们答应把她救出来，我就召集人手帮助你们。”

“那你要怎么把我们弄进城堡去？”珀西瓦尔说。

她推开凳子站了起来。“明天清晨将有一批酒桶运进皇宫，你们可以藏在车里。”

“听起来不错。那么我们成交了？”忒修斯拍拍手。

*

一轮柳叶般的弯月升入夜空。纽特在旅店楼顶支了一个坩埚，火光把他的脸映成金红色。

“我在制作的这一剂药能让你们像夜风一样不留形迹地潜入。明天，忒修斯和戈德斯坦恩小姐会带人在外面制造动静，引开大军。”他专心搅动着锅里的东西。那只白貂环绕着他的肩膀，鼻尖微微抖动。“我会待在高处借助鹰之眼关注你们的举动，为你们增员。”

珀西瓦尔看着他往锅里倒了点什么，腾起一股绿色的呛人烟雾。“那你可得拿出点比乌鸦群更厉害的家伙来。”

纽特微微一笑，向他保证。“放心，肯定是大家伙。”

“别让他去。”珀西瓦尔突然说，“他还是个孩子。”

纽特看了他一眼。“剑只有在国王血脉手中才能发挥作用。”他静静地说，“如果克雷登斯不能掌握那剑，他就不会成为一位王。”

“他也可能会死。你想用他毁掉格林德沃，对不对？”珀西瓦尔说，“在黑暗之地，我亲眼看到那个老疯子仍然和以前一样强大。克雷登斯不可能战胜他的。”

“那你在那里看到你失去的东西了吗？”纽特说。

珀西瓦尔瞪了一眼他的貂，那动物吱吱叫着没入屋瓦的缝隙中。“我只看见自己又一次被格林德沃打倒，就像折断一根树枝那么容易。”

“珀西瓦尔……”纽特终于放下了他的锅，转身面对他。“我知道你仍然在为了过去发生的事而懊悔。但你拥有的东西其实要远远超过你所以为的。”

“这也是梅林教给你的吗？”珀西瓦尔苦笑道。“既然他这么有远见，为什么不能阻止这一切发生？”

他不等纽特的回答，就蹒跚着爬下了屋顶，回到院子里。

克雷登斯独自坐在小院里，一片昏暗中男孩苍白的肤色仍然十分醒目。“你怎么不睡觉？”珀西瓦尔朝他走过去。

男孩摇摇头。“忒修斯先生已经睡着了，他打鼾的声音就像打雷。”他沉默了一会。“你们……看起来好像一点也不担心明天我们要做的事，先生。”

作为一个被强行拖上这趟亡命之旅的人，他倒比珀西瓦尔料想的要镇定和礼貌得多。“你害怕吗，克雷登斯。”

“我……其实没关系的。”男孩犹犹豫豫地开口。“我没有别的地方可去。即、即使你们说我是国王之子，我也完全不记得我的亲身父母是谁。除了那座修道院我没有任何容身之处。除了抄写和背诵经文我什么也不会。所以我想……至少这是一件关于我的事。这是一件需要我来做的事。”他停顿了下。“我其实没有那么害怕死，真的。”

珀西瓦尔看着那张年轻的面庞，然后张口。

“……你会读写？”

“什么？”克雷登斯眨眨眼。

“那以后你可得好好留意他们怎么评价你的。那些吟游诗人什么鬼话都能编造出来。”

克雷登斯完全一脸茫然。珀西瓦尔毫无睡意，索性坐下来开始打磨自己的长剑。克雷登斯一声不吭地坐在他身旁。过了一会他又说：“他是一个什么样的人？”

“谁？”

“亚瑟。”

珀西瓦尔手里的动作停顿了一瞬。“他是一位伟大的国王。能够成为他的骑士是无上的荣耀。”他只能说这么多。

“所以直到今天你还是要为他而战？在这么多年以后？”

“这是我选择背负的东西。”珀西瓦尔说。

他再一次开始打磨他的剑。克雷登斯一直坐在他旁边，黑色的眼睛在夜色中隐隐发亮。

*

进入卡米洛特城意外地容易。珀西瓦尔和克雷登斯藏在一排木制的巨大酒桶之间。驾着货车的车夫是个矮胖的男子，他熟稔地和守城门的卫兵打招呼，互相开了几句玩笑。卫兵只问了一声车上装的是什么酒，就对马车放行了。

马夫驾着车驶入后院中，停下来下来卸货，珀西瓦尔和克雷登斯乘机溜下车，从一道小门潜入城堡。纽特的药剂尝起来像是凛冽的海风、松节油和炭火的混合物，但它似乎确实起了作用；他们沿着石阶向地下走的时候经过了好几个卫兵，没有任何人对他们投来一瞥。

牢房里有一位衣着端庄的金发仕女正双手环膝，神情忧郁地坐在柴草铺盖的地面上。珀西瓦尔用利落的手法敲晕了侍卫，用剑砍断门锁，打开牢门。金发女子立刻站起来，好奇地打量他们。

“你，你是奎妮小姐吗？”克雷登斯结结巴巴地问。“我们是……”

“我是奎妮·戈德斯坦恩，我知道你们，亲爱的。”女子对他展露出一个亲切的微笑。“你是那个注定要拿起剑的男孩，还有你，身负未竟誓言的骑士。”她朝珀西瓦尔点点头。

克雷登斯张大嘴巴。“你知道我们是谁？”

“我只是偶尔能看见些东西。我在幻觉里看到过你们。”奎妮解释说，一面跨出牢房。“而国王不太喜欢我看到的那些……这就是为什么我现在待在这里。”她对着稻草堆皱皱鼻子。

珀西瓦尔僵住了。“你是个先知？”

奎妮轻笑了一下。“哦，我可不是梅林那样的魔法师。”她突然抓住克雷登斯的手，“那把剑只会响应你内心真正的愿望，不必害怕它，只有你做好准备接受，它的力量才能为你所用。”

克雷登斯不知所措地点点头。

“而你，骑士先生，你在打一场跟自己对抗的战斗。”她说，蜜糖色的眼睛同情地望着他。珀西瓦尔有点无法忍受她的注视。他粗声说开口，“你需要离开这里，小姐。”

他们护送奎妮刚返回走廊，就赶紧闪身躲入一根柱子后面。一队黑甲骑士匆匆跑过，刀剑和盔甲互相撞击。“城中有人纵火！是叛贼和他的同党！”从敞开的窗户可以远远看到山下升起一缕缕灰烟。珀西瓦尔希望忒修斯的计谋成功了。不知他们到底有多少人手对付黑甲兵？

奎妮为他们指出窗外不远处的高塔。从这里看，它几乎把天空都快遮蔽了。“近年来国王喜欢把他最珍贵的宝物放在高塔的地基中。”奎妮说，“我看见一场暴风雨即将在卡米洛特降临。你们要当心被黑潮吞噬，亲爱的。”

珀西瓦尔清了清嗓子。“想办法说服你认识的女官和仆人全都逃走，”他率先朝那座塔走去，“接下来这里发生的事会有点难看。”

高塔后面有一扇无人把守的低矮侧门。一道狭窄陡峻的阶梯把他们引向深不见底的黑暗。珀西瓦尔举剑在前，克雷登斯跟在他身后。

高塔的底层是一座地下岩洞。岩洞与一条地下河相连，台阶一直延伸到水中，四周是沿着天然岩壁凿出的高大立柱，石壁反射着粼粼波光。一块突出的岩石从远处的水中显露出来。

“剑……在哪里？”克雷登斯悄声说。

火把从四面燃起，划破黑暗。

“卫兵，看住他们。”一个声音说。四名卫兵环绕住了珀西瓦尔和克雷登斯，手中长剑蓄势待发。 

莫德雷德站在那里，手拄宝剑，披盔戴甲，一顶镶着宝石的王冠稳稳戴在他头上。

格林德沃也在。

*

珀西瓦尔上一次见到莫德雷德，他还是亚瑟身边一个沉默寡言的高个子骑士。而现在他面颊凹陷，眼窝深陷，火光在那张面孔上留下浓重的阴影，使他看起来活像一具骷髅。岁月总是试图从人们身上撬走点什么，莫德雷德失去了那张年轻傲气的脸，而珀西瓦尔丢了爵位和封地，还多了个残缺不全的膝盖。

“珀西瓦尔，你怎么还没死？”莫德雷德浑浊的眼睛看着他，他的声音嘶哑无力，如同耄耋老者，“我还以为我已经把圆桌骑士赶尽杀绝了。”

“抱歉让你失望了。”珀西瓦尔说，“我们当中有些是出名的死不了。”

“不管怎样，你们都是最后几条乱叫的野狗了。”莫德雷德说。他随意地抬起剑指了指克雷登斯。“把他带过来。”

两个卫兵用剑交叉抵住珀西瓦尔的喉头，阻止他的反抗。克雷登斯被他们像拎小鸡一样带到前面。莫德雷德看了他一眼。

“这黄毛小子就是你选择拥戴的国王？”他对珀西瓦尔说，“看来你不仅老了，脑子也不好使了。”

“这话出自一个窃取王冠之人口中？”珀西瓦尔笑了，“即使打扮的再光鲜亮丽，也改变不了你是个贼的事实，莫德雷德。”

莫德雷德一抬下巴，一个卫兵出拳狠揍了珀西瓦尔的下颚。他眼中迸出火星。莫德雷德举起削钢剑，对着火光欣赏了片刻，转向微微发抖的克雷登斯。“不管怎样，我还要感谢你把这男孩和剑送到我跟前来。”

珀西瓦尔对他露出染血的牙齿。

一条蓝紫色的小蛇从他的袖间钻出，落到地上，身形瞬间涨大了数倍。蛇张开血盆大口，瞬间卷走了珀西瓦尔身旁的两个卫兵。

珀西瓦尔从地上捡起一把被遗忘的剑，扑向莫德雷德。两支剑锋撞在一起，金属嗡鸣。巨蛇从他身侧呼啸而过，庞大的身躯碾过岩壁，鳞片反射着蓝紫色的光芒，璨若流星，莫德雷德手下的士兵惨叫着消失在它层层叠叠的鳞片之间。蛇扭过头朝珀西瓦尔吐信，它的眼睛是淡淡的湖绿色，和纽特一模一样。

削钢剑从莫德雷德手中滑落，被珀西瓦尔一脚踢开，滚下台阶。格林德沃从一开始就负手立在一旁，妖异的双眼一动不动地注视着这场搏斗。他走过去，捡起了剑。

“你在干什么，格林德沃？我说了干掉他们两个！”莫德雷德朝他吼道。

格林德沃抬手就是一剑。

莫德雷德狰狞的表情凝固了，他的喉头出现一道血线，红色的痕迹不断地扩大。

国王的身体向前扑倒。“我也应该感谢你，”格林德沃对着还未僵硬的尸体说，“把他们送到我的面前。”

他举起剑对着珀西瓦尔身后的巨蛇念了什么。刺目的闪光充斥了整个空间。巨蛇发出受伤的哀鸣，钻入水中，掀起巨大的浪花。一股深色的血在水中蔓延开来。

维京巫师抖开外袍，宝剑在他手中熠熠发光。他苍白的身上绘满了青色的纹样。

“你是个彻头彻尾的卑鄙小人和神经病，格林德沃。”珀西瓦尔粗声说。

“你以为我是为了什么去侍奉一个英格兰国王？一个 _区区凡人_ ？”格林德沃说，他走上前。“我想要的是你，克雷登斯。这么多年来，我等待的就是像你这样的人。你的血液里流淌着我们一族的力量，我的孩子。”

“闭嘴，”珀西瓦尔低声咆哮。

“我可以帮助你成为王，克雷登斯。一位能够统治两个世界的君主。”格林德沃的声音变得轻缓柔滑，像是蜜糖和丝绸。“我能看见我们两人联手夺回我们的族人曾经拥有的这片土地。当卡米洛特的这座巨塔建成，我们将重现魔法一族的荣光。”

“克雷登斯，”珀西瓦尔说，“克雷登斯，别听他的。”克雷登斯的眼睛睁得很大，他的嘴唇在颤抖。“想想看，克雷登斯，”格林德沃告诉他，“一个再也没有人轻视你、憎恶你的世界，一个对你俯首称臣的世界。”

“克雷登斯！”珀西瓦尔高声喊道。

“精神可嘉，但是你现在有点太碍事了，珀西，”格林德沃不耐烦地说。珀西瓦尔手里的剑腾空而起，在空中转了个身，刺穿了珀西瓦尔的肩膀，把他钉在墙上。

克雷登斯似乎没有察觉到周围发生的事。格林德沃张开一只手，他把削钢剑的剑柄向克雷登斯递去。

男孩的嘴唇张开了。“如果我说不呢？你也会把我像这样抹去，连一点痕迹都不留吗？”

格林德沃眼中的光芒黯淡了下来。“一个个都如此固执。”他抬起手打了个响指。克雷登斯的眼睛往后翻去，整个人像断了线的木偶一样倒下。

珀西瓦尔忍着剧痛试图拔下刺穿肩膀的长剑。格林德沃一手举着削钢剑，一手拖着失去意识的克雷登斯顺台阶而下，步入水中，把男孩安放在水中的石台上。他拉起男孩的一只手腕，用剑锋划了一道。

殷红的鲜血顺着白皙的手腕淌了下来，格林德沃从怀中掏出一只小银杯盛着鲜血。他蘸着鲜血在岩石表面画起阵型：一个三角形，包裹着圆圈，中间被一道竖线一劈为二……

河水开始上涨，漫过岩石，漫过克雷登斯流血的手腕。水流围绕着躺在台子中心的男孩形成了一个漩涡。珀西瓦尔咬着牙终于把剑拔出来，他跌跌撞撞地踏入水中。“不，不，不……”

格林德沃对他笑了。“珀西瓦尔，我还记得那时候的你。一位不屈不挠的年轻骑士。一个勇敢的灵魂，正适合用来祭奠古老的力量。不过你也就坚持了那么久……”他漫不经心地把弄着手里的银色高脚杯。“不过现在我有了这个孩子。他可是块珍宝，你知道吗？他一定能当个比莫德雷德更好的傀儡。有了他和圣剑，我将获得取之不竭的魔力——”

珀西瓦尔朝前猛扑过去。他一脚踏空，落入水中。

水流夹裹着他朝黑暗的湖底沉下去。

氧气从肺中挤出，视线模糊变暗。

珀西瓦尔看到

 

_闪电蓝色和紫色的闪电从未有如此瑰丽的奇观像是天界奔腾的马群它们愤怒地嘶鸣着抽打着光裸的平原一道闪电劈开了天幕整个世界分裂为白亮的两半光明和黑暗的两半_

_巨大的岩石一群亘古的巨人沉默不语的石头它们围成一座圆阵静候着日落第一千次一万次日落它们只是不出声看着金红色夕阳穿过石头缝隙落入地平线_

_那巫师举起一把剑他的面容年轻又苍老火光映着他金红色的胡须他微微一笑用袖子裹起剑遮住它的锋芒_

_格林德沃露齿而笑他的剑被折断盔甲分崩离析他的唇齿间满是铁锈的味道那巫师抓住他的头发把他提起来他的牙齿闪闪发光他说你是注定要失败的那个年轻骑士你什么也挽救不了看你挣扎痛苦反抗你还能给我什么乐趣呢那就献上你自己吧_

 

在那湖中央有一个女人，身着白裙。她的面容被漆黑如瀑的长发遮掩着。她模糊的面孔看起来美丽而又悲伤。

“失序的力量必须被重新安置。那男孩必须拿起剑，他是为此而生的。”

“为什么要告诉我？”珀西瓦尔对她喊道。“我什么也做不了。我没有什么魔法也没有天赐的神力。我他妈的只能看着。我只能看着他去死！”

女人没有回答。

“拜托了，如果你非要拿走一条命的话，拿走我的吧，”珀西瓦尔口齿不清地说，“让那孩子活下去。他还很年轻。用我的来换他的吧。”

那女人看着他。“你的使命尚未结束，珀西瓦尔。”

她漆黑如鸦翼的头发和眼睛让珀西瓦尔觉得似曾相识。“看顾好我的孩子。”女人说。狂风翻卷着她的长发和裙袂，一切都在迅速模糊远去。

钟敲响了。珀西瓦尔听到一阵歌声。

*

珀西瓦尔浑身湿透地趴在地上，咳呛着吐出湖水。他又回到了石头祭坛前面。潮水不知何时退了下去，露出裸露的岩石。

那阵回荡在幻境中的歌声并未消失，他看到一个金红的影子从他面前升起，是一只身形修长的鸟，拖着火焰一般的长尾，它一面唱着缥缈的仙乐一面徐徐降落在克雷登斯面前。

金红色的大鸟朝男孩垂下修长的脖颈，虽然只是一只鸟禽，但它的神情却透着一股哀伤。某种银色的液体划过它的眼睑，滴落在克雷登斯流血不止的手腕上。伤口逐渐愈合了。

一道闪电袭来，凤凰扑腾着飞舞起来，在岩壁间打转。

“是梅林那老东西来插手了？”格林德沃说，他举着削钢剑。“我改变主意了，珀西瓦尔，我决定堂堂正正地杀了你。”

珀西瓦尔摇摇晃晃站起，恰好来得及抵挡迎面劈来的剑锋。削钢剑咬住他那把锈迹斑斑的剑，珀西瓦尔可以听到钢铁断裂的声音，他闭上眼睛——

一只苍白的手从他后面握住了剑刃。

克雷登斯脸上有种超脱的从容和坚决，丝毫没有在意他的手掌正在剑锋下渗血。珀西瓦尔这才发觉他其实跟自己差不多高，甚至更加高大挺拔。男孩抓着削钢剑，竟然开始一点点推进，格林德沃也不得不倒退两步。克雷登斯张开嘴。从他口中吐出的是某种古老艰涩的语言，像是吟诵又像是号令。他的面容又一次开始变化，颧骨更加高耸，眼睛变得细长，瞳孔漆黑浑圆，苍白的皮肤上冒出细密的鳞片。

“看看你吧，现在的你是多么美，多么强大，”格林德沃朝他伸出手，“想想我们联手能够创造一个什么样的世界啊，克雷登斯。”

克雷登斯朝他发出一种完全不似人声的凄厉喊叫。他抬起双手。狂风围绕着他周身而起，在石室中冲撞咆哮。头顶高处传来隆隆雷声。格林德沃没那么从容了，他的脸孔看起来更加苍老，更加狰狞，像一头饥饿的野兽，他的身形涨大了数倍，削钢剑在他手中变成了一团白热的燃烧的金属。 

格林德沃挥舞着剑朝男孩扑来。克雷登斯张开双臂迎向那把剑，轻柔得像在拥抱它，然而又带着不容抗拒的坚决。格林德沃迟疑了，那张凶恶的面孔上第一次出现了畏惧之色。

克雷登斯抓住剑锋，轻轻一扯，剑就握在了他的手中。他用削钢剑指着格林德沃，嘴里发出古老威严的声音。剑的光芒在他手中变得更加猛烈，仿佛无数闪电同时击打，白亮得难以忍受。

珀西瓦尔不记得自己何时双膝跪地。等强光终于退去，格林德沃已经不见踪影，石室中回荡着一股焦灼的味道。那片被鲜血画下圆阵的巨石表面出现一道深深的裂缝。

克雷登斯仍然立在那里，黑发凌乱地贴在额前，眼睛如同两颗明亮的星辰。他伤痕累累的修长双手之间抱着削钢宝剑，赤着脚朝珀西瓦尔走来，如同一位年轻的神祗。

“我赢了。我命令他离开，永不踏足不列颠的土地。”

“你确实做到了。”珀西瓦尔沙哑地说。

“接下来……要怎么办？”克雷登斯说，他声音中非人的音色逐渐褪去，听起来更加像珀西瓦尔刚遇见的那个羞怯不安的男孩了。

“首先，让我们离开这个鬼地方。”珀西瓦尔缓缓站起来，他磨损的膝盖发出抗议，克雷登斯伸手搀扶他。“然后……你有一个王国等着去收复呢。”

*

克雷登斯穿着朴素的深色外套。他们怎么也没法找出一身适合他的身材、又不至于重得让他走不了路的铠甲。削钢剑安静地挂在他腰际，现在它只是一段被驯服的普通钢铁，只有在主人呼唤它的时候才会彰显力量。

珀西瓦尔给他系上一幅深红色的斗篷，为他抚平衣领。“这样就像样多了。”

“你真像个老妈子，珀西。”忒修斯笑道。

“闭嘴，忒修斯。”珀西瓦尔心不在焉地说。“你的事办得怎么样了？”

“我们有了一支军队。”忒修斯宣布。“虽然人数不多，但好歹是支军队啦。”

“那些指挥官在等着见你，殿下。”蒂娜推开门走进来。

“我……我吗？”克雷登斯一脸惴惴不安。“我要怎么做？”

“只要册封他们成为骑士，接受他们的效忠，殿下。”纽特说。他最新的宠物，那只金色的凤凰落在巫师肩头，发出悦耳的长鸣。

“他们真的会听从我吗。”

“他们会听从国王的指令。”纽特告诉他。

克雷登斯看起来对这个称呼仍然颇不习惯。他白净的脸上升起一抹健康的红晕。老天，他是如此年轻，珀西瓦尔看着他都会觉得一阵心痛。

“放轻松，你已经干掉了有史以来最强大的邪恶巫师。现在你只消统一这个一盘散沙的王国，然后打跑那些虎视眈眈的海盗就成了。”他故意说。

“那我想这一路我会需要很多协助。”克雷登斯看着他，给他一个微弱的笑。“你愿意继续待在我身边辅佐我吗？珀西瓦尔爵士。”

“永远，殿下。”珀西瓦尔听见自己说。

他抬起年轻人的左手，郑重亲吻那只手背。

 

END


End file.
